¿ COMO DEJO DE AMARTE?
by hale cullen anna
Summary: Le di todo, lo amaba con locura, era mi vida mi todo, hasta que me entere que estaba embarazada y el comprometido, huir fue mi solucion , cuatro años despues nos volvemos a encontrar , mal sumary , lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, que va dedicado a **roxa cullen hale** , ya que me amenazo y mi mente se puso a trabajar jajaja, chica este cap es para ti.

Bueno pues espero sus opiniones

Las quiero

ANNA

**BELLA POV **

Estoy frita , dios como pude ser tan estupida , como pude creer que el me amaba , como pude amarlo yo?.

Bueno antes que nada creo que debo presentarme no?, soy Isabella Swan ,mejor conocida como bella, tengo 18 años recién cumplidos, vivo con mi padre charlie Swan, el es jefe de policía de forks, mi madre no se en que parte se encuentre en este momento, bueno lo que pasa es que mi padres están separados y mi madre se volvió a casar , con phil es el jugado de béisbol y viaja mucho por eso no se en donde se encuentre en estos momentos.

Mi vida era casi perfecta, tengo buenas notas en la escuela, nunca me meto en problemas, la verdad es no tengo amigos, pero me gusta así, ya que disfruto de mi tiempo, me acababan de dar una beca en new york para estudiar literatura, todo era maravilloso hasta que apareció el .

Cuando el hombre mas perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra apareció, mi mundo se puso de cabeza, solo basto que el me mirara para tenerme a sus pies , para hacer de mi lo que quisiera y como buena tarada que soy caí de inmediato , creo que ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse para decirme algo.

El estaba de vacaciones a las afueras de forks con su familia, pero desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en la biblioteca, no hubo poder humano que nos separara yo me sentía un poco cohibida, y que quien no?, el era un perfecto dios griego, dios, sus ojos verdes, su piel blanca , su cabello color bronce, quien no se sentiría cohibida y yo soy bastante simple, piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos cafés que todos me decían que los tenia como chocolate pero bueno el hecho es de que yo era simple .

Pero el me decía que era perfecta, que se había enamorado de mi, a primera vista y claro como tonta yo caí en sus linda palabras y a las dos semanas de conocernos me entregue a el, ya que yo también me había enamorado de el a primera vista, ese fue mi mas grande error haberme enamorado como una idiota de el.

Ya llevábamos un mes dos semanas juntos, y cada día me enamoraba mas de el, el aun no me presentaba a su familia, ya que me decía que necesitaba un poco de tiempo y la verdad lo agradecía, yo aun no estaba lista para presentárselo a mi padre.

Solo que un día me dieron una noticia que cambio mi vida radicalmente , me dijeron que estaba embarazada.

La mayoría de las chicas de 18 años se ponen un poco histéricas por saber eso no?, pues yo estaba feliz , cuando Salí del consultorio del doctor, fui a la casa de el, nunca me había llevado pero me había dicho donde estaba, me costo un poco de trabajo llegar pero lo logre.

Cuando estuve enfrente de su casa, que bueno el termino casa no es el correcto, yo creo que seria mejor mansión , tome aire y me arme de valor para poder bajarme de mi vieja camioneta.

Toque la puerta y me abrió una mujer de edad avanzada, me imagine que era su abuela ya me había comentado que estaba también aquí.

Dígame?- me pregunto la mujer en tono serio

Buenas tardes busco a edward- dije nerviosa, ya que la mirada de esa mujer me daba miedo

Esta ocupado- me dijo la señora

Le prometo no quitarla mas de 5 minutos- dije

Pase- me dijo ella con una sonrisa que no supe identificar pero que me dio miedo

Pase y vi a mucha gente reunida en la sala de, que eso mas bien era un salón

Edward te buscan- grito la señora y todos los que estaban ahí se giraron en nuestra dirección , dios era obvio que era la familia de el todos eran como modelos de revistas, cuando edward me vio , se puso mas blanco de lo que es, y su expresión fue de miedo.

Buenas tardes- dije bastante apenada

Bella- dijo edward casi sin aire

Así que ella es la famosa bella- dijo una mujer hermosa, de cabello rojizo , ojos azules y piel blanca, dios pues donde los hacen o los mandan a hacer?, me pregunte mentalmente

Si creo que esa soy yo- dije

Edward esta ocupado- dijo esa mujer de cabello rojizo

Perdón , de verdad que no le quitare mas de 5 minutos- dije , era importante que el supiera la noticia

Querida, edward no podrá darte ni 5 minutos ahorita ni después – me dijo esa mujer

Perdón?- pregunte al no entender lo que me estaba diciendo

Te callas Tanya- dijo edward matándola con la mirada

Por una vez en tu vida has algo productivo y cierra el pico- dijo otra mujer que parecía modelo, cabello rubio y ojos azules y un cuerpo que parecía hecho a mano

No tengo por que, ya que edward es mi prometido- dijo la mujer a la que llamaron Tanya

Prometido?, de que me perdí? El estaba comprometido?

Estas comprometido?- pregunte como una idiota

Si , es mi prometido así que lo que tengas que decirle , hazlo delante de nosotros- dijo la famosa Tanya

Todos me miraban, yo no podía pensar en nada coherente , pero el sufriría igual que yo, así que camine a la puerta y cuando la tuve abierta me gire para velos a la cara a todos, me imagino que se estaban divirtiendo horrores mientras edward se burlaba de mi, pues a ver si lo que tenia que decirles también los divertía.

Nada importante, solo que estoy embarazada de edward, pero que pienso abortarlo, no quiero nada de una mierda como el- dije y sin dar tiempo a nada, Salí de esa casa.

Me subí de nuevo a mi auto y ni siquiera me fui a mi casa, fui al trabajo de mi padre y le dije todo, pensé que me mataría, pero todo lo contrario me apoyo y me dijo que siempre me amaría y estaría a mi lado, esa misma tarde viaje a new york, para comenzar mi nueva vida , para olvidarme de el , de edward cullen.

**CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES **

Aquí estoy cuatro años después, como directora de una de las revistas de modas mas importante de estados unidos, como lo logre?, siendo dura, no dejándome llevar por estupidos sentimentalismos que no sirven para nada, ya no soy la pobre bella de hace cuatro años, ahora soy Isabella y todo el mundo me respeta.

QUE OPINAN VALE LA PENA?


	2. MIEDO

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece , solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**CHICAS LAS AMO**, se los juro, de verdad que no se como demostrárselo , me gustaría tener una maquina de clonación para poder clonar a edward y mandarles a uno a cada una , mil gracias por recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia.

Bueno pues aquí les dejo l nuevo cap, ya saben que no soy muy partidaria del drama, como dice mi amiga angie ya bastante tengo en mi vida jajaja.

Bueno chicas pues espero que les guste este cap y me dejen su opinión

**Las quiero**

**ANNA **

Isabella necesitamos tu firma para la autorización de la nueva portada- me dijo angela mi secretaria

Angela es la ultima vez que te digo que tu si puedes llamarme bella ok- le dije seria, ella era una de las cuatro personas que les permitía llamarme bella

Esta bien bella- dijo un poco tímida

Ok pásame la portada, esta es la final?- pregunte mientras ella me extendía el prototipo

Si, la aprobaste el miércoles y ya se le hicieron las correcciones que pediste- me informo

ok me gusta- asi que firme

Por ciertos isa.. perdón bella , la cita con la nueva modelo es hoy a las 4- me informo

Ok , gracias por recordarme como se llama?- le pregunte

Rosalie Hale- me dijo

Ok gracias- dije y ella salio de mi oficina, era bastante tedioso tratar con tantas modelos, de las cuales muchas tenían la cabeza hueca, pero bueno ese era mi trabajo y tenia que hacerlo.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y a las 4:00 en punto angela me anunciaba que ya había llegado la nueva modelo, asi que la hice pasar de inmediato.

Buenas tardes- me dijo , me gire para verla y no se por que su rostro de me hizo muy conocido de seguro por que era modelo

Buenas tardes toma asiento- le dije de manera cortes pero seria asi era casi con todo el mundo

Gracias, de verdad no sabe lo que significa para mi esta oportunidad- me dijo

Bueno, pasaste el casting asi que la que se gano el lugar fuiste tu no te lo di yo- dije

De todas maneras gracias, este empleo me ayudara a pagar mi universidad- dijo orgullosa, ok que acaba de decir? Universidad?

Que estudias?- pregunte curiosa, era raro que una modelo me dijera que quería el trabajo para poder pagar la escuela

Derecho solo me falta un año para terminar – dijo aun mas orgullosa- tengo una beca pero este ultimo año la verdad es que se me ha dificultado un poco mantenerla – me comento

Bueno pues me da gusto, me imagino que ya leite el contrato?- pregunte, la verdad es que me daba gusto que no nada mas fuera una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo.

Si y estoy totalmente de acuerdo- dijo

Bueno pues entonces no hay nada mas que hablar – dije y le puse el contrató enfrente para que firmara , ella firmo enseguida y no podía ocultar su felicidad.

Bueno pues creo que es todo, te tienes que presentar con jane y ella te indicara todos tus horarios y tu agenda con nosotros- dije

Si y de verdad muchas gracias- dijo levantándose

Hasta luego rosalie- le dije y me gire para ver la pantalla de mi computadora

El resto de la tarde fue bastante tranquilo, solo algunas cosas de la ropa de la nueva temporada y citas con algunos diseñadores, ya que pronto seria el desfile de nuestra revista y todo tenia que estar mas que perfecto.

Estaba por salir de la oficina cuando una llamada me detuvo.

Diga?- conteste

Señora Isabella , marco se puso mal y no se que hacer- dijo Heidi histérica en el teléfono

Que es lo que tiene?- pregunte alterada

Esta con mucha temperatura y no deja de toser como si se estuviera ahogando- me dijo

Llevalo al hospital central , yo salgo para allá- dije y corte la llamada

Salí de mi oficina como loca , marco era la mitad de mi corazón y me moriría si algo le pasara.

No se cuantas violaciones de trancito hice en camino al hospital y poco me importaba , cuando llegue vi que Heidi ya estaba ahí con lizzi sentada en su regazo

Que demonios paso?- pregunte cuando me acerque a ella

No lo se de verdad señora , solo tenia un poco de temperatura pero nada mas y hace como una hora se puso peor y lo traje aquí- me dijo histérica , yo tome a lizzi y la abrace

Todo va a estar bien amor- le dije a mi hija que esta sumamente asustada

De vedas mami?- pregunto mi hija con sus ojos llorosos

Lo prometo- le dije y le di un beso en la frente

Quien esta atendiendo a mi hijo?- pregunte desesperada

No me han querido decir nada- me dijo Heidi

No solté a mi hija y me acerque a una de las enfermeras , cuando le pregunte por mi hijo, me dijo que tenia que esperar , y la muy tarada pensó que eso me tranquilizaría , pues no sabia quien era Isabella Swan.

Regrese a donde esta Heidi y le pregunte por donde se había llevado a marco , ella me indico por donde y sin pensarlo dos veces y sin soltar a mi hija , camine por ahí, vi a unos doctores y a unas enfermeras platicando muy a gusto los estupidos mientras que yo me moría de angustia

Oigan ustedes- les grite y todos se giraron a verme con cara de molestia

Esta es un área restringida- me dijo un medico

Me importa un rábano, quiero que me digan que es lo que pasa con mi hijo, es marco Swan - dije

Hasta que salga el medico que lo esta atendiendo se le darán informes – dijo una enfermera

No me voy a esperar , quiero que me digan ahorita- grite, desesperada por lo tanto mi hija se asusto mas

Mami do te enojes- dijo mi bebe

Que pasa aquí?- pregunto un doctor que venia saliendo de una de las habitaciones

La señora no entiende que esta es un área restringida- dijo una enfermera con odio en la voz

El doctor que acaba de salir, me miro fijamente como si me conociera.

Solo quiero saber de mi hijo- dije angustiada

Quien es su hijo?- me pregunto el con voz serena

Marco Swan , tiene 4 años- le informe de inmediato

En que habitación esta?- le pregunto el doctor a una de la enfermeras

En la 201- dijo la enfermera molesta

La quiero en mi oficina cuando acabe su turno- dijo el doctor a la enfermera y me tomo del brazo para que caminara con el

Asi que tiene dos hijos?- me pregunto el doctor nervioso

Si marco y lizzi , son gemelos- dije

Que gusto- dijo el viendo a mi hija como si mirara el sol

Bueno esta es la habitación – me indico y yo sin pensarlo dos veces entre , vi a mi bebe acostado pero despierto

Hola amor- dije acercándome a el , sin siquiera voltear a ver a quien estaba ahí

Hola mami- me dijo mi hijo

Eres un tonto- le dijo lizzi a su hermano

Por que?- pregunto mi hijo

Por que aschuste que algo te pasada- dijo mi hija y eso me enterneció por completo

Lo siento- dijo marco y beso a su hermana en la mejilla , yo me incorpore para ver al docto que había atendido a mi hijo y juro que cense que me pondrían a mi en la camilla de al lado de la impresión que me estaba llevando

Hola bella- dijo esa voz que alguna vez hizo que temblara solo de escucharla , bueno que la verdad ahora que la volví a escuchar volví a temblar.

Edward- dije sorprendida

Que les pareció?

A poco no se puso color de hormiga jajaja, ok chicas ya saben espero me dejen su valiosa opinión


	3. HABLANDO DE FRENTE

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

Chicas que les digo, que las amo y que son lo máximo de verdad, no saben lo feliz que me hacen se los juro.

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga **angie ,** gracias por escuchar mis locuras hasta la madrugada y por desvelarte conmigo te quiero , también quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes:

Angie cullen li, margarita, roxa cullen hale, deandramari, yenny cullen, desita, glen_cullen, mai cullen, mary de cullen, jessynay, miraura, Ludmila,pattinson,steward, lady blue vampire, adi, anita03, miadharu28, lilymolly, ale samaniego, lulu marie cullen, dana03, mimi, fs-twilight, megmolpe, francullen, gaby de cullen de jonas, roxy0cullen, wen potter cullen, gaby, 9879glumi, moniko91.

Chicas no se como agradecerles el recibimiento que le han dado a la historia y la única forma que se me ocurre es actualizando de verdad , no puedo creer que ya tengamos 65 reviews 40 alertas y 38 favoritos de verdad no se como agradecérselos, las QUIERO

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap de hoy espero que les guste y recuerden dejarme su opinión que súper valiosa para mi.

**EDWARD POV **

Mucha gente me ha de odiar, que bueno yo mismo me odio, hace mas de 4 años que no me veo a mi ángel y por mas que la busque no di con ella, de hecho su padre estuvo a punto de dispararme cuando fui a hablar con el, pero mi madre se metió en medio y hay momentos en que deseo que no se hubiera metido , la muerte es lo mínimo que merezco por lo que le hice a bella a mi bella.

Y ahora 4 años después, la sigo amando , aun golpean en mi cabeza y en mi corazón las ultimas palabras que me dijo _**Nada importante**_, _**solo que estoy embarazada de edward, pero que pienso abortarlo, no quiero nada de una mierda como el **_, y tenían razón soy una gran mierda, pero si ella supiera todo lo que he pasado los últimos 4 años, tal vez , solo talvez me perdonaría, todos los días me pregunto que habrá pasado con ella, habrá abortado? La verdad es que lo dudo, ella es un ángel, es incapaz de hacer algo así, pero otras dudas surgen , se habrá casado?, estará con otro? Y para esas preguntas no tengo respuestas y eso hace cada vez mas profundo mi dolor, mi familia ya no me dice nada, pero se que ellos sufren conmigo, la verdad es que no puedo culpar a Tanya o a mi abuela de lo que paso , el único culpable fui yo por cobarde.

Pero bueno, ahora me encuentro aquí , haciendo uno de mis sueños realidad , trabajando en el hospital centrar, como jefe de pediatría , mi trabajo es lo único que mantiene vivo, y creo que es por que en cada niño o niña que atiendo veo al hijo que estoy seguro tuve con bella.

Estaba sumido en mis recuerdos cuando una de las enfermeras entro a mi consultorio.

Disculpe Dr. cullen pero acaban de ingresar a un paciente que parece tiene insuficiencia respiratoria es un niño de 4 años – me informo la enfermera yo Salí de inmediato , ya que mi área estaba un poco baja en médicos.

Fui a la sala donde tenían al niño, comencé a hacerle los exámenes y me di cuenta que solo era una infección que se había desatado demasiado violenta, pero no era nada grave, todo era por las anginas , el niño era muy valiente, cuando le pusieron el suero, sus ojitos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas pero no dijo nada.

Después de que logramos control la temperatura y un poco la tos, el semblante del pequeño se veía mejor, y fue cuando me di cuenta de algo, sus ojitos eran verdes, su cabello un tono cobrizo parecido al mío , de piel muy blanca, pero sobretodo cuando vi que la enfermera lo estaba cambiando para ponerle una bata del hospital vi que tenia una media luna en su brazo , en ese momento mi corazón dejo de latir unos momentos, y juro que estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar , así que trate de calmarme y lo único que pude hacer fue llamar a mi padre, ya que el también es medico aquí, solo que el es director del hospital.

Salí de la sala donde estaba el niño y casi volé en los pasillos del hospital para ir con mi padre, por primera vez en mi vida entre a su consultorio sin tocar la puerta.

Edward que te pasa?- me pregunto mi padre alarmado por la forma en que habia entrado

Papa, seguro que todos los cullen tenemos esta media luna?- pregunte enseñándole la mia

Si edward, pero por que me preguntas eso?- pregunto mi padre que se puso a mi lado

Acaban de ingresar a un niño que es idéntico a mi y tiene la media luna en el brazo igual que yo- dije nerviosamente

Estas seguro?- pregunto mi padre

Te lo juro, vamos para que lo veas- dije y los dos salimos del consultorio

Cuando regresamos al área donde estaba el bebe, mi papa lo examino y se le fue el color cuando vio la marca de los cullen es su brazo.

Hola pequeño como te sientes?- le pregunto mi padre al niño, yo ni siquiera tenia valor para hacer eso

Me duede el bazo- dijo el bebe señalando donde tenia puesto el suero

Lo se pero es por tu bien y dime como te llamas?- le pregunto mi papa

Marco Swan- dijo , y cuando dijo el apellido Swan comencé a sentirme mareado, ya eran muchas casualidades no?, su parecido conmigo, la marca en su brazo y su apellido Swan , era el de bella

Y tu mami como se llama?- pregunte con voz temblorosa

Bella Swan- dijo el orgulloso

Ahora si tuve que sentarme por que sentí que las piernas me fallaban , que digo las piernas todo el cuerpo me fallaba, era mi hijo, tenia enfrente de mi a mi hijo, y yo como retrasado no podía decir nada o tan siquiera moverme.

Voy a ver a un paciente y regreso , por que no haces que lo pacen a una habitación mas cómoda- me dijo mi padre y yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Llame a una de las enfermeras y le di indicaciones para que pasaran a mi hijo a otra habitación, yo subí con el, y no pude despegarme ni un segundo de su lado, el me contó que tenia una hermana, en el primer minuto el aire se fue, ya que eso quería decir que bella se habia casado y se habia olvidado de mi, pero cuando me dijo que era su gemela , mi corazón brinco de nuevo, eso no era raro ya que yo tengo una melliza mi hermana Alice, y mi padre tenia un gemelo mi tio aro.

Yo estaba completamente fascinado por todo lo que me estaba diciendo el niño, pero nuestra platica fue interrumpida cuando entro un ángel a la habitación cargando a un angelito mas pequeño, veía con mi padre, el se quedo parado en la puerta y yo me puse mas nervioso de lo que estaba, me di cuenta que ella no me habia visto, ya que entro directo a ver a marco.

Hola amor- saludo ella , su voz seguía siendo igual de dulce

Hola mami- dijo marco un poco apenado

Eres un tonto- dijo una niña que ella traia en brazos me imagine que era la gemela de marco, pero no podía verla bien

Por que?- pregunto marco haciendo un hermoso puchero

Por que me aschuste que algo te pasada- dijo la niña, eso me recordó a Alice y a mi

Lo siento- dijo marco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana eso me partió el corazón en mi pedazo, ya que no era gracias a mi que ellos se querían de esa manera , si no por que bella lo habia educado., ella se incorporo para verme , cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella quedo paralizada, su color se fue, y pensé que tendría que pedir una camilla para ella.

Hola bella- salude

Edward- dijo sorprendía

Como estas?- pregunte , si lo se soy idiota pero que mas querían que le preguntara , oye que bonitos hijos hicimos no?. Pues no verdad

Que haces aquí?- me pregunto tratando de calmar su voz

Yo atendí a marco- dije tratando de ser profesional , que no la habia sido , cuando le habia gritado a todas las enfermeras y habia puesto a cuatro médicos diferentes a revisar su historial clínico , pero ella no tenia por que saber eso.

Ahh, y que es lo que le paso?- pregunto ella con voz preocupada en la voz

Una infección de anginas , es muy común , pero si no queremos que se las operen, lo mejor será que tengo ciertos cuidados en la recuperación – le explique

Me lo puedo llevar a casa?- pregunto como si quisiera huir de ahí

La verdad es que yo preferiría que se queda en observación , por si la fiebre vuelve a subir, su garganta en muy inflamada e irritada, tendrá un poco de dificultad y dolor al toser- le dije esperando que eso la convenciera de que el niño se quedara

Esta bien, pero el se pondrá bien verdad¡?- me pregunto

Claro que si, y déjame decirte que es un niño muy valiente , no dijo nada cuando le pusieran el suero- le conté , ella giro a ver al niño y vi. en sus ojos el inmenso amor que tenia por ellos

Creo que ahora tenemos que hablar no?- le pregunte

No veo de que- dijo ella, seria y con voz dura , ahí me di cuanta que ella se habia cambiado con los años.

De nuestros hijos- dije serio y seguro

Ellos no son tuyos- dijo nerviosa

Quieres que lo hablemos con nuestros abogados- dije , me molesto que ella me dijera que no eran mis hijos , se que no los merezco pero son míos

No – dijo ella asustada

Por que no vamos a mi consultorio y hablamos – dije

No quiero dejara marco y a lizzi solos- dijo ella, y fue ahí cuando me enfoque en la pequeña princesa, dios era igual a mi madre, solo que con los ojos verdes.

Yo puedo quedarme con ellos- dijo mi padre

Perdón?- pregunto bella

Soy carlisle cullen, el padre de edward- se presento mi padre

Mucho gusto- dijo bella seria

Prometo que no tardaremos- le dije

Esta bien solo déjame ir a buscar a Heidi- me dijo y salio de la habitación pero yo Salí detrás de ella, vi que se acerco a una mujer y le dio a la niña , la mujer se levanto y camino a la habitación de marco.

Vamos- me dijo ella seria

Sígueme- le dije y fuimos rumbo a mi consultorio, estaba muy nervioso , creo que era lógico no?

Cuando entramos cerré la puerta del consultorio con seguro , no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera, ella tomo asiento y yo la imite.

Al grano cullen- me dijo seria y fría

Has cambiado – le dije

No venimos a hablar de ti ni de mi , por que eso ya no existe,- dijo ella con odio en la voz

Bella perdóname , fui un cobarde lo se, pero déjame explicarte como fueron las cosas- le pedi

En primera , no me digas bella, soy Isabella, en segunda no fuiste un cobarde lo sigues siendo y en tercera no me interesan tus estupidas explicaciones- me dijo ella viéndome a los ojos para demostrarme que todo lo que me estaba diciendo era verdad, que realmente pensaba y sentía lo que me estaba diciendo.

Esta bien hablemos de los niños- dije , por el momento el teme de nosotros lo dejaría a un lado, pero no por mucho tiempo

Que quieres para dejarnos en paz- dijo ella

Quiero estar cerca de mis hijos- dije

No- me respondió ella

Por que no?., ellos tienen derecho a tener un padre, tiene tíos, abuelos , no les puedes negar eso solo por tu orgullo – dije molesto

Mira edward, no quiero a nadie de tu familia cerca de mis hijos- dijo matándome con la mirada

Entonces Isabella no tenemos nada mas que hablar , peleare por ellos- dije

Por que me odias tanto?- me pregunto nerviosa

Yo?- le pregunte

Si, por que primero me engañaste jugaste conmigo , claro como nada mas era una pueblerina estupida se te hizo fácil y ahora quieres quitarme a mis hijos?- me grito

No claro que no quiero quitártelos, solo quiero estar cerca de ellos, quiero conocerlos, también soy el padre, y si tienes razón te oculte lo de Tanya, pero jamás te mentí sobre el amor que te jure en ese momento, pero si no me casaba con ella, mis padres perderían todo, era la maldita condición de mi abuela para no dejarlos en la calle y discúlpame Isabella, pero tenia que ver por mi familia, y aun así cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada yo Salí detrás de ti , pero no te encontré, hable con tu padre y casi me dispara, pero lo hubiera preferido, por que de nada sirvió nada de lo que hice , no me case con Tanya y mi abuela nos quito todo y tampoco te tuve a ti – dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

No pude mas y volví a caer en la silla y a sacar las lagrimas que tantos años me habia tragado.

Edward – me llamo ella, yo me levante de inmediato y me hinque frente a ella.

Por favor Isabella, te busque por todos lados, pero tu padre nunca me decía nada, solo dame la oportunidad de conocer a mis hijos y que ellos me conozcan , te lo ruego por favor, se que no merezco ni tu lastima por lo que hice, pero juro que he pagado caro lo que he hecho y ha arrastrado a mi familia- dije suplicante

Esta bien edward, pero todo será con calma no quiero que mis hijos se asusten ni se confundan – dijo ella seria

Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir , me levante de enfrente de ella y ella sin darme mas explicaciones salio del consultorio.

Yo Salí detrás de ella por que sabia que iría a la habitación de marco, yo iba siguiéndole los pasos, y me di cuenta que a ella la maternidad y los años la habían hecho aun mas hermosa y condenadamente deseable, demasiado para su propio bien.

Entramos a la habitación donde estaba marco y me di cuenta que toda mi familia estaba ahí, incluida mi abuela.

Así que ella es Isabella Swan- dijo mi abuela

Nos volvemos a encontrar señora- dijo bella firme y segura de si misma

Que hacen aquí?- pregunte molesto

Queríamos venia a conocer a marco y a lizzi- dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Yo soy Alice, la hermana del tarado que esta atrás de ti- dijo mi hermana presentándose con bella

Mucho gusto yo soy Isabella – dijo ella seria

Rosalie que haces aquí?- pregunto bella, de donde demonios se conocían ellas dos

Emmet cullen es mi prometido – dijo rosalie

Ah valla- dijo bella como molesta

Yo soy Jasper hale , hermano de rosalie y prometido de Alice- dijo mi cuñado saludando a bella

Y yo soy el mas bonito de los cullen , soy Emmet cullen , el hermano mayor del estupido de edward – dijo mi hermano

Mucho gusto – dijo bella

Yo soy Esme cullen, la madre de edward- se presento mi madre pero ella no le extendió la mano a bella , mi madre la abrazo , bella se puso tensa pero no rechazo a mi madre

Yo soy….- empezó mi abuela pero bella la interrumpió

Ya se quien es señora – dijo bella enojada

Me puedes decir que haces aquí abuela?- le pregunte con ganas de matar al que le halla dicho a mi abuela lo de mis hijos

Vine a conocer a mis bisnietos y no pueden negar que son todos unos cullen – dijo ella mirando a lizzi y a marco

Pues lo dudo- dije y bella me miro molesta

Perdón?- pregunto mi abuela

Ellos no son unos cobardes, ni son personas sin sentimientos , ellos son buenos asi que puedo jurar sin temor a equivocarme que son mas Swan que cullen – dije mirando a mi abuela con todo el coraje que tenia guardado

Por que mejor no hablamos en otro lugar, lizzi y marco no tienen por que estar en medio de todo esto- dijo mi padre

A lo que todos asentimos, hasta bella salio con nosotros, no sin antes darle un beso a los niños.

Que es lo que pretendes abuela?- pregunte molesto cuando ya todos estuvimos afuera

Que mis bisnietos tengan lo que se merecen y por lo que se su madre no puede dárselo- dijo mi abuela mirando con desprecio a bella

Me importa una mierda lo que usted quiera , la quiero lejos de mis hijos- dijo bella matando a mi abuela con la mirada

Edward vas a permitir que esta mujer me hable así?- pregunto mi abuela indignada

Si no lo hacia ella lo hacia yo- le conteste

Es mejor que te vallas madre aquí no eres bien recibida- le dijo mi padre

Carlisle soy tu madre- le grito mi abuela

Pero mi familia esta primero- dijo mi padre que abrazo a mi madre

Y hace años no tuve el carácter para defender a mi familia y mi hijo pago las consecuencias pero ahora no madre, antes nos tenían atados por el dinero, por que me quitarías el hospital y el negocio de Esme, pero ahora no me importa, mi familia y yo nos hemos levantado de las cenizas así que mejor vete- dijo mi padre molesto

Nos volveremos a ver Isabella – dijo mi abuela retadoramente a bella

Cuando quiera señora- le contesto bella sin miedo todos vimos como mi abuela se alejaba, pero a ninguno nos importo en ese momento , la verdad es que creo que todos estábamos mas aliviados de que ella ya no estuviera aquí.

Son unos niños encantadores- dijo mi madre

Si , lo son – dijo bella con una sonrisa

Nos permitirás estar junto a ellos?- le pregunto mi madre a bella un poco temerosa

Sabemos que no lo merecemos , pero de verdad queremos estar con esos niños- dijo mi padre

Si pero con algunas condiciones – dijo bella


	4. ROMPIENDO EL ALMA

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

Chicas las amo ya se los había dicho?

Bueno pues espero de todo corazón que no me maten en este cap, por piedad jajaja, mil gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes que me ha dejado su comentario de verdad no saben lo que significa para mi.

Las quiero

**ANNA **

**BELLA POV**

Esperaba no estar cometiendo una tontería al dejar que los cullen se acercaran a mis hijos, pero edward tenia razón en algo, yo no podía ser lo suficientemente egoísta , mis hijos ya habían comenzado a preguntar por su papa, sobre todo marco.

Cuales son las condiciones?- me pregunto ansioso edward

No quiero a la bruja de tu abuela cerca de mis hijos- dije enojada aun por lo que acababa de pasar

Totalmente de acuerdo- me dijo edward

Hasta que yo no confié en ti , no puedes salir solo con los niños, siempre habrá alguien de mi confianza que los acompañe- dije

Si- dijo edward y toda su familia asentía

Y no quiero que te acerques a mi con fines románticos edward- dije mirándolo fijamente y con la mirada mas fría que pude darle

Bella yo…- intento decir pero no lo deje

Son mis condiciones y ya te dije que soy Isabella – dije tajante

De acuerdo- dijo el

Bueno pues espero que podamos tratar este asunto con delicadeza delante de mi hijos, no quiero que se asusten o se confundan- les pedí

Tienes razón be.. perdón Isabella , seremos lo mas cuidadoso posible – dijo carlisle

Gracias, ahora si me disculpan quiero estar con mis hijos- dije y volví a entrar a la habitación, lizzi estaba sentada en la cama con marco.

Que hacen mis amores?- le pregunte acercándome a ellos

Mami , mi papi va a venir a vedme? Pregunto marco

Quieren conocer a su papa ya?- les pregunte y las dos razones de existencia asintieron emocionados

Los amos – les dije y les di un beso, Salí de nuevo para alcanzar a edward

Edward espera- lo llame

Que pasa marco se siente mal?- me pregunto

No para nada, todo lo contrario, quieren conocer a su padre – le informe con desagrado

De verdad?-. pregunto el como emoción

Si ya te dije así que vamos- dije y me di media vuelta para ir de nuevo a la habitación de marco

Cuando entramos , vimos a los niños muy sentaditos en su cama y con una sonrisa en el rostro

Me van a volver a picar?- pregunto marco asustado

Yo me gire a ver a edward para que el se acercara a los niños y al parecer entendió bastante bien el mensaje

No, claro que no- le dijo edward sentándose en un lado de la cama

Tienes ojos como los míos- le dijo marco a edward

Su mami me dijo que querían conocer a su papa- dijo edward con la voz entrecortada

Sip- dijo lizzi

Yo soy su papa niños – dijo edward casi en un susurro

De veras?- pregunto marco sorprendido

Eres guapo- dijo lizzi yo solo me pude reír , pero juro que era de nervios.

Gracias , me dejan darles un abrazo?- pregunto edward y vi. que tenia lagrimas en los ojos

Sip- dijo lizzi y se aventó a los brazos de edward , marco lo pensó un poco mas, pero también lo abrazo

Yo solo veía el rostro de mi hijos llenos de alegría y el rostro de edward estaba bañado en lagrimas pero lleno de emoción , decidí que era momento para darles su espacio m asi que sin hacer mucho ruido , me Salí de la habitación para ellos pudieran hablar.

Estaba afuera de la habitación, tratando de contener las lagrimas que habían estado amenazando con salir desde que llegue al hospital, estaba siendo un día lleno de emociones, y lo peor es que sentía que cada vez se estiraba mas el día.

Podemos hablar Isabella?- me pregunto Esme la madre de edward

Dígame señora- le dije

No me digas señora y no me hables de tu, solo dime Esme- me dijo

Esta bien Esme dime – dije seria, aunque he de reconocer que me sentía un poco mal de tratarla de esa manera , su rostro era demasiado maternal y puro

Quería agradecerte que nos des la oportunidad de convivir con los niños, se que nos has de odiar a todos y lo entiendo, de verdad se que para ti somos lo peor del mundo , pero te juro que edward hizo lo que hizo por su familia, pero cuando se entero de que estabas embarazada el corrió atrás de ti, pero no te alcanzo – me dijo Esme

Eso ya no importa en estos momentos, edward tiene su vida y yo la mía – dije , como restándole importancia a lo que ella me estaba diciendo

El no tiene nada, solo su trabajo en el hospital, cuando tu te fuiste, te lo llevaste contigo una parte de su alma , te la llevaste – me dijo ella

Que casualidad por que mi alma la deje destrozada en su casa cuando me entere que estaba comprometido – dije recordando ese día

Lo se y te aseguro que yo me siento muy culpable de la infelicidad de mi hijo, por que se que edward no quería yo perdiera mi empresa, el acepto casarse con Tanya por que el no tenia nada, el no tenia nada que perder hasta que te conoció y se enamoro profundamente de ti, tal vez el no te llevo a la casa, pero yo si sabia quien era Bella Swan , sabia como se habían conocido y todo lo que hacían, lo sabia por que edward me hablaba de ti, el día que llegaste a la casa, edward estaba dispuesto a hacer un trato con Tanya, ya que ella lo único que quería era la posición de los cullen pero después llegaste y el resto los sabes- me contó y pude ver en sus ojos que era verdad.

La verdad es que no tiene sentido que estemos hablando de esto, yo hice mi vida, y estoy feliz, ya acepte que edward vea a sus hijos, de hecho en este momento esta con ellos y les acaba de decir que el es su padre, lo que paso entre edward y yo es pasado, pero es un pasado que no tiene sentido que hablemos o que recordemos , el y yo no tenemos ni un presente y jamás tendremos un futuro- dije con coraje en la voz

Bueno pues no te quito mas tu tiempo y de nuevo gracias – dijo Esme mirándome con dulzura pero tristeza al mismo tiempo, yo estaba completamente confundida, si puedo entender que edward luchara por su familia y que hiciera lo que fuera necesario para protegerlos , pero por que no decirme la verdad entonces, yo lo amaba tanto que hubiera sido la otra, hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa, con tal de permanecer a su lado, el era mi todo, pero como le había dicho a la madre de edward , a estas alturas de la vida ya no tenia sentido que pensara en eso, lo único importante en mi vida eran mis hijos y mi padre , lo demás no me importaba.

Regrese a la habitación donde estaba mi hijo y vi. que lizzi y marco estaban dormidos abrazados y edward lo contemplaba como si viera el sol por primera vez.

Como sigue marco?- pregunte

Bien, mañana te lo podrás llevar sin ningún problema- me dijo sin dejar de ver a los niños

Me da gusto- le dije

Bueno tengo que ir a hacer algunas consultas , pero en un rato vuelvo para ver como sigue- me dijo

De acuerdo- conteste , el se inclino para besar la frente de los niños y después salio de la habitación.

Ahora si, sola , por fin, completamente sola, me senté en uno de los sillones y deje que las lagrimas salieran, este estaba siendo el día mas largo de mi vida, me desahogue en silencio no quería que mis bebes me vieran llorar, después de un rato de derramar lagrimas , me calme, lo único que en estos momentos debe importarme es que mi hijo esta bien.

Edward regreso a ver a los niños que seguían dormidos, el yo no dijimos palabra alguna, pero hubo un momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron completamente fijas y volví a sentir lo que sentí la primera vez que nos vimos, toda mi piel se erizo, cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas vibro , y por primera vez en mas de 4 años , sentí la necesidad de que me tocaran , moví mi cabeza como si de esa forma las sensaciones se fueran , el hizo lo mismo, no podía creer que una sola mirada me hiciera sentir como de gelatina de nuevo.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra el salio de la habitación, y la verdad se lo agradecí en silencio , ya que no sabia si el autocontrol que había aprendido a tener estaba funcionando y es que para mi desgracia el estaba mucho mas atractivo ahora, su cuerpo siempre había sido perfecto, pero ahora , era como pecado verlo, es ilógico que niegue que edward cullen sigue haciendo que mi respiración se agitara, dios y su mirada me hipnotizaba , si lo tenia que reconocer edward cullen aun hacia que mis panties se mojaran.

**EDWARD POV **

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que conocí a mis hijos, bella se estaba portando muy bien con mi familia y conmigo, ya que yo iba a ver todos los días a los niños a su casa, y siempre me acompañaba alguien de mi familia si no es que todos, y bella no decía nada nos daba espacio para estar con los niños, maco se estaba recuperando muy bien de la infección que le había dado y lizzi se había convertido en mi princesa y ella mismo lo decía , soy la princesa de papa, ama a mis hijos con locura.

Un dia marco tubo un poco de tos, así que bella me pidió que me quedara un poco mas para asegurarme de que no fuera nada grave, claro que acepte sin pensarlo dos veces , no me separaría de mi hijo y menos en estos momentos en que el se podía sentí mal , bella se quedo sentada en la sala mientras que yo fui a la recamara de de marco, para ver como se sentía, me contemplando un buen rato al niño y vi que estaba profundamente dormido, sabia que no se despertaría, así que le di un beso de buenas noches y fui a despedirme de mi princesa que también estaba dormida.

Regrese a la sala, estaba totalmente a obscuras, la única luz que se veía era la de la luna que se colaba por la venta, y ahí parada frente a la ventana estaba la visión mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, bella estaba ahí , mirando al cielo y su cuerpo era bañado por la luz de la luna y bendita luna que hacia que su cuerpo se viera como si no fuera real , confirmado ella era un ángel.

Me acerque a ella para despedirme y decirle que marco se encontraba bien , cuando estuve atrás de ella, su fragancia me embriago por completo, las ultimas tres semanas nos habíamos comportado como gente civilizada y aunque sabia que ella me odiaba, me trataba cortésmente por lo niños , pero yo estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por ella.

Buen es hora de que me valla – dije cerca de su oído , y sentí como se estremeció

Como esta el niño?- me pregunto sin girarse a verme

Bien , no pasara nada- le dije tranquilamente – pero cualquier cosa me llamas no importa la hora- le aclare.

Gracias- dijo ella girándose haciendo que nuestros rostros estuvieran a centímetros de separación

Bella..- dije intentando no atacar sus labios

Lo mejor será que te vallas- dijo ella tímidamente sin apartarse

Si creo que es lo mejo- conteste sin moverme un milímetro de mi lugar, si era lo mejor pero estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos queríamos hacerlo, no miramos fijamente a los ojos y los dos contribuimos a acortar la distancia que nos separaba, nuestros labios se entregaron y como recordaba, se acoplaron como desde el primer día.

Mis manos de inmediato se fueron a su cintura, y sus manos se fueron a mi cabello , dios su aliento era como un soplo de vida para mi y sus labios era aun mas suaves de lo que recordaba, nuestro beso comenzó inocente , casto por así decirlo , pero de un momento a otro se torno desperado , necesitado , nos comenzamos a besar como si de ese beso dependieran nuestras vidas.

Ella me empujo , para que nos sentáramos en el sillón , sin romper el beso, la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos y me di cuenta que estábamos en el sillón y no precisamente sentado y la blusa de ella ya tenia 4 botones desabrochados, ella me miro fijamente, yo la necesitaba , la anhelaba , así que volví a atrapar sus labios, mientras que mis manos comenzaron a subir a sus pechos , ella soltó un gemido así que le estaba gustando lo que le estaba haciendo.

No se que demonios paso , pero ella me separo bruscamente y se levanto del sillón , demasiado rápido

Que pasa?- pregunte

Vete- me dijo sin mirarme

Bella por favor , dime que hice mal?- le pregunte entre desesperado y asustado

Largarte – me dijo

No,. Se que tu también querías besarme – le dije tomándola de los brazos y girándola para verla a la cara

Si, quería hacer, para comprobar que ya no siento nada por ti- me dijo con odio en la voz

No es verdad tu me sigues amando , lo se- le dije acercándola mas a mi

Claro que no edward, solo que tenia ganas de un amante para esta noche y me deje llevar, pero ya me di cuenta que tu ya no me haces vibrar. – dijo con aburrimiento en la voz

No me digas eso bella por favor- le suplique ella no entendía lo que me estaba haciendo sentir en estos momentos

Ya edward vete, no me interesan tus estupidos sentimentalismo, ya me di cuenta que ni para sexo me gustas , así que mejor vete- dijo ella y termino de romperme el alma.

Me imagino que has tenido mucho amantes, para hablar como lo haces – dije con odio

Claro , que esperabas , que solo fueran tu por dios edward, entiende que la niña idiota que conociste la mataste , tu mataste a esa bella- me dijo

Tienes razón, soy una mierda- dije mientras tomaba mi saco y mi maletín para irme

Déjate de dramas baratos y ya vete- me dijo con odio

Yo no quise voltear a verla , ya bastante me habían herido sus palabras como para que me diera el tiro de gracia con su rostro lleno de desprecio

Subí a volvo y Salí del estacionamiento del edificio de bella, sabia que estaba conduciendo a exceso de velocidad, pero quería ver si así podía dejar de escuchar la voz de bella en mi cabeza, diciendo todo lo que me acababa de de decir, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas inmediatamente y no pude controlarlas, como tampoco pude controlar el auto al ver una luces de frente.

**BELLA POV **

En cuanto edward estuvo fuera de mi casa, me tire al piso a llorar como hace 4 años no lo hacia, llore desesperada, claro que quería sus besos, sus caricias, lo quería todo de el, pero no , ya no era la bella tonta, ya no era aquella estupida , pero dios sabe que me dolió mas a mi decirle lo que le dije que a el, mi alma se rompía con cada palabra, pero no podía volver a caer, por que el me enseño el desamor , la traición el dolor, como también me enseño , la pasión, el amor, el deseo, la necesidad, pero nunca le pregunte , ¿ como dejo de amarte? , el nunca me enseño eso.

no se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que edward se fue, aunque para mi no era el suficiente ya que entre mas tiempo pasaba, parecía que mas lagrimas tenían , cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar , me pare rápido a contestar ya que no quería que los niños se despertaran.

Diga?- respondí

Bella soy Alice la hermana de edward-

Que pasa?- pregunte alarmada por su voz que se escuchaba desesperada

Edward tuvo un accidente, estamos en el hospital, mi hermano no despierta- dijo llorando y gritando, a mi el teléfono se me callo de las mano, edward, mi edward, todo era por mi culpa, el se fue mal de aquí por mi culpa, el no me podía dejar a mi otra vez y a sus hijos, no dios , sabia que tenia que calmarme pero no podía.

HEIDI - grite a todo pulmón, la nana de mis hijos llego de inmediato con cara asustada.

Que pasa señora?- me pregunto la pobre

Cuida a los niños, yo tengo que salir – dije , tome mi bolsa y me Salí de mi casa.

Conduje como loca, pero no me importaba., cuando llegue al hospital , vi a toda la familia de edward ahí reunida, Alice estaba inconsolable, Emmet estaba golpeando una pared , rose estaba a su lado, mientras que carlisle abrazaba a Esme.

Donde esta edward , quiero verlo – dije desesperada

Todos se giraron a verme y Esme y Alice corriendo a abrazarme , todos tenían sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y nadie me decía nada.

Recuerden que no pueden matar a la autora si?

Las quiero , recuerden dejarme sus comentarios

ANNA


	5. Chapter 9

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mis loca cabeza**.

HOLA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ chicas se que me querían matar ayer por dejarles al cap como se los deje, jajaja y si recibí la visita de jane jajajaja

Mil gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan sus comentarios las amo.

Bueno pues les dejo el cap, se que corto , pero es lo que mi cabeza me dio.

**LAS QUIERO **

**BELLA POV **

Dios por demonios nadie me decía nada de mi edward, por que estaban tan desesperados, por que carajos carlisle no estaba con edward , para que nos dijera que era lo que estaba pasando , eran demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza y no estaba teniendo respuesta para ninguna y esto me estaba matando.

Por favor digan algo , maldita sea- grite desesperada

No nos han dicho nada bella, y no me han dejado estar con edward, por que estaba muy alterado- me explico carlisle

Dios, todo es mi culpa- dije cayendo de rodillas al piso a pesar de que Alice y Esme me sostenía

No hija, no digas eso- me dijo Esme abrazándome

Si, edward y yo peleamos en mi casa y yo le dije cosas horribles el se fue muy mal , todo es mi culpa – dije desesperada

Tranquila bella, edward se va a poner bien – me dijo Alice

Se tiene que poner bien – lo dije como orden a dios

Carlisle no hizo levántanos del piso y nos llevo a sentarnos a una de las salas de espera.

Bella por que no traes zapatos?- me pregunto Alice

No, se, en cuanto recibí tu llamada Salí para acá- dije con ida

Deja consigo una botas de cirugía para que no estés descalza – me dijo carlisle pero no me importaba estar descalzada o desnuda, en estos momentos lo único que me importaba era que edward estuviera bien.

Pasaron como dos horas , y tengo que decir que las dos horas mas horribles de mi vida , cuando salio un medico a decirnos como estaba edward.

Como esta mi hijo?- pregunto carlisle

Bien carlisle , tranquilo, tu hijo solo perdió el conocimiento por el impacto, pero despertó y sabia muy bien donde estaba y lo que había ocurrido, no tiene fracturas ni nada, solo algunas contusiones leves, pero nada alarmante- nos explico el medico , en ese momento sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo .

Podemos verlo?- pregunto Esme

Claro que si, pero quería preguntarles si ustedes conocer a bella, ya que edward esta muy inquieto por ella, no dejo que le pusiéramos el calmante- dijo el medico

Si, soy yo , déjeme verlo se lo ruego- le dije desesperada

Esta bien pero necesito que se calme, no quiero que edward se altere mas

Le juro que me calmo , se lo juro- desesperada

Esta bien sígame- me dijo el medico y yo no me espera a ver lo que la familia me decía , seguí al doctor con el corazón en la mano, necesitaba ver a edward bien , saber que estaba en una pieza.

Cuando me indico cual era su habitación , me quede parada enfrente de la puerta, para tratar de calmar mi respiración , dios tenia que estar tranquila para que el se calmara.

Abrí la puerta con las manos temblorosas, entre y vi. a edward acostado obviamente, tenia varios golpes en su rostro, su labio estaba partido e inflamado , al igual que su ceja derecha , su pómulo esta morado e inflamado.

Me acerque a el con mucho cuidado, parecía que estaba dormido, tome su mano con delicadeza ay que también estaban muy raspadas , y tuve que ahogar el sollozo que amenazaba con salir.

Me incline a besar su mano, y fue cuando ya no pude tragarme las lagrimas, tenia mi rostro en la mano de edward , pidiéndole perdón en silencio.

Bella- oi que me llamaban levante mi rostro y vi que era edward el que me había hablado

Edward, descansa no te agites si – le dijo nerviosa

Estas aquí- me dijo

Claro que si , como crees que no iba a estarlo- le respondí tratando de limpiar mis lagrimas

Pero tu me dijiste…..- comenzó a decir pero no lo deje terminar

Si yo se muy bien lo que dije , pero perdóname , no sabia lo que decía, te juro que nada era verdad, solo estaba enojada conmigo misma , por aun seguirte amando , por que mi cuerpo solo reacciona contigo , por que aun haces que me olvide hasta de mi propio nombre- le confesé.

Bella nunca he dejado de amarte- me contesto el

Ni yo a ti amor, te lo juro, y se que he sido mala, pero si me das una oportunidad, te demostrare cuanto te amo- le pedí, el solo hecho de imaginarme que edward podía morir , me había dado pánico, tenia que reconocer que lo amaba, y que sabia que seria difícil volver a confiar en el, pero el amor todo lo puede no?.

No bella, el que tiene que pedir la oportunidad soy yo, yo te falle, te lastime, perdóname – me dijo y vi. que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y comenzaba moverse mas, para levantarse

Ok, edward , pero necesito que estés tranquilo, y no te estés moviendo si?- le pedí dulcemente

Los niños?- me pregunto preocupado

Tranquilo ellos se quedaron con Heidi – le dije

Tienes que descansar , te ves muy pálida- me pidió

Estas loco si piensas que me voy a separar de tu lado – le dije seria para que viera que no estaba bromeando

Bella hay cosas que tienes que saber- me dijo el

Edward, no me importa si estas comprometido, casado o lo que sea, en estos momentos lo único que importa es que estas bien , que me amas y que te amo ok?- le dije, y era verdad , a estas alturas no me importaba nada , que no fuera estar con el.

No es nada de eso amor- me dijo intentando darme una sonrisa , pero su labio le dolió

Edward, ya hablaremos de eso , lo único que importa es que estés bien – le dije de nuevo

Su familia comenzó a entrar a la habitación, yo me hice un poco a un lado para que pudieran verlos y abrazarlo.

Edward si me vuelves a dar un susto asi te daré una tunda- le dijo Esme con lagrimas

Lo siento mama- le dijo el

Por dios edward, acabas de hacer que nos cobren la pared y la puerta del hospital- le dijo Alice con lagrimas

Por que?- pregunto el

Por que tu hermanito el oso, la pateo y las golpeo cuando no nos dijeron nada de ti- dijo rosalie que tenia la cara hinchada de tanto llorar

Lo siento hermano- le dijo edward , dándole la mano a su hermano

Edward, te quiero hermano , no me vuelvas a hacer esto- dijo Emmet serio y tratando de controlar la voz pero le salio muy mal

Perdóneme todos, se que les he pegado un susto de muerte- dijo edward

Ya hijo en estos momento lo único que importa es que estarás bien – le dijo carlisle

Lo único que me duele es que no veré a los niños- dijo edward con tristeza en la voz

Claro que los veras – dije interviniendo

Pero nos los van a dejar entrar a esta parte del hospital- dijo edward

Lo se- dije

No entiendo- me dijo edward confundido

Tu te iras conmigo a mi casa, te vas a recuperar en mi casa, la revista me debe vacaciones, ni siquiera me tome completa la licencia de maternidad, así que te yo te voy a cuidar. Dije segura y en un tono en el que dejaba claro que no aceptaba excusas

Estas segura?- me pregunto edward con ilusión en la voz

Si edward , esta vez no voy a huir y no te voy a dejar atrás- dije acercándome a el


	6. SOLO MIA

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Chicas mil gracias por todos los deseos y felicitaciones MIL GRACIAS, se que me han de querer mandar a jane por no actualizar pero es que de verdad que me traen en la loca , pero aquí les dejo un cap, y hasta con lemmon para que vean cuanto las quiero.**

**De verdad niñas las amo, no puedo creer que fueron 52 reviews en este capitulo, de verdad que llore de la emoción.**

**También quería avisarles que al rato subo AMANTES, PASION Y APUESTA , y digo al rato , por que aquí son las 3:40am y me caigo de sueño jajajaj**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

_Jenny cullen ta-cullen, angie cullen li, roxa cullen hale, yulibar, anju32, karito cullen masen, ,stewart, ylonepattz, morenabonita, vanessa828, miraura, tast cullen, margarita, hi, gaby de cullen de jonas, cullen, bedaniie, lulu marie cullen, marihel, frann cullen, maru de cullen, cullen-21gladys, bellaliz, astrid, miadharu21, gaby, elizabeth, supattinsoncullen, deysi maria, roxy0cullen, mar, almita cullen, jalice jalice, ale , megamolpe, fer39volturi, gaby salvatore, deandramari, aerin masen cullen, jos weasleyc,_ _lis cullen. May , noelly ale samaniego, chicasagacrepúsculo, lauri r, kristengatica, lizzi hale, m maecela, sara, azuram_

**Chicas espero que tengan una muy UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, también quería informales que a las que pidieron a edward cullen como regalo de navidad se que no se los llevaron por que santa me lo prometio a mi jajaja lo malo es que creo que se perdio por que nunca llego jajaja.**

**No de verdad espero que la pasen en compañía de sus seres querido y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad, las quiero **

**ANNA **

**EDWARD POV**

Bella cumplió lo que dijo y me llevo a su casa a recuperarme , sabia que entre nosotros aun existían ese gran amor, pero aun había heridas que sanar por parte de ella sobre todo , y estaba seguro que no todo seria miel sobre hojuelas pero yo tendría paciencia para que bella volviera a confiar en mi.

Los primero días que estuve en su casa fueron complicados, aunque mis hijos estaban mas que felices de verme ahí, bella había momentos en los que se alejaba un poco de mi, yo quería saber que era lo que bella había hecho estos 4 años, pero no la presionaría, ella se abriría cuando ella lo considerara.

Yo dormía en la habitación de invitados, no habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema de nuestra relación, pero bella no dejaba de atenderme, se habia tomado las vacaciones que me habia dicho y no se separaba de mi lado en ningún momento, bueno lo hacia cuando llevaba a los niños a la escuela e iba a recogerlos.

Yo me estaba recuperando favorablemente, ya no tenia dolor y los golpes estaban desapareciendo, asi que hoy me levante como todos los días para despedir a los niños antes de que se fueran a la escuela, pero hoy seria diferente , por que hoy hablaría con bella de lo que pasaría con nosotros.

Cuando bella regreso de dejar a los niños de la escuela , yo la estaba esperando en la sala.

Hola- le dije en cuento me vio

Hola- me respondió sorprendida, pero se acerco a mi y se sentó a mi lado

Creo que es tiempo que hablemos- le dije tomándola de la mano

Si, creo es que tiempo- dijo nerviosa

Bella, se que te hice mucho daño y aunque ya sabes lo que paso, quiero que sepas lo que fue mi vida estos 4 años- le dije

Edward aun me amas?- me pregunto ella

Con toda el alma- respondí de inmediato

Edward, cuando huí de forks, quería odiarte, y fue muy difícil para mi tener a los niños sola y hubo veces que estuve tentada a llamar a tu familia, para saber de ti y estuvieras conmigo, pero soy muy orgullosa y nunca lo hice, charlie me decía que hablabas con el, pero siempre lo cortaba diciéndole que no quería saber nada de ti, asi que con el tiempo tu nombre se volvió prohibido para nosotros, pero solo me basto verte una vez, para saber que nunca podría dejar de amarte – dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

De verdad, bella, se que la vida no me alcanzara para pedirte perdón, pero te aseguro que nunca deje de pensar en ti ni en nuestros hijos- le asegure

En nuestros hijos, como sabias de ellos?- me pregunto

No sabia que eran dos, pero se sabia que tu jamás abortarías, eres una mujer luchadora que jamás harías una cobardia asi, por eso estaba seguro que habías tenido a nuestro bebe- le confesé

Edward, no se por que no he podido dejar de amarte- me dijo llorando- cuando estoy contigo siento que sigo siendo la misma bella de forks- me dijo agachando la cabeza

Bella tu has estado con alguien mas?- le pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

No edward, no pude, por que mi cuerpo, mi piel, mi alma solo reacciona contigo- me contesto, y no me habia dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos

A mi me pasa lo mismo, no pude tocar a ninguna mujer estos 4 años, y en cada niño o niña que atendía en el hospital, creía ver a nuestro bebe- confesé y las lagrimas se me comenzaron a salir

Edward , de verdad no amabas a la persona con la que te ibas a casar?- me pregunto

No bella, nunca ame a Tanya, pero ella no me perdona no haberme casado con ella , cuando mi familia perdió las empresas por que mi abuela nos las quito, ella se dedico a hablar pestes de nosotros , con los que supuestamente eran nuestros amigos, mi madre sufrió en un principio, por que se dio cuenta de que las que decían ser sus amigas la abandonaron, mi padre consiguió empleo casi de inmediato por que todos querían a carlisle cullen en sus hospitales, nos costo mucho recuperarnos, pero mi abuela se dio cuenta , que los pacientes que asistían a su hospital, no era por ella, si no por mi padre, que lo han seguido a donde ha estado, mi madre poco a poco ha vuelto a abrir su empresa de decoración, rosalie consiguió una beca para terminar sus estudios, por que Emmet era el que la ayudaba a pagar eso, a todos les ha costado mucho sobreponerse, pero yo nunca pude- le conté

Por que ¿- pregunto como si no creyera

Por que nunca deje de quererte , por que solo quería estar contigo y con nuestro hijo, por que todos los días que veía al espejo, veía al cobarde que no te siguió de inmediato cuando saliste mi casa, por que tu eres mi vida- confesé

Que es lo que haremos ahora?- me pregunto con sus ojos iluminados.

Quiero que seas mi esposa, se que tengo que volverme a ganar tu confianza y estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para eso, quiero estar aquí para ti y para nuestros hijos, quiero amarte y que me ames, quiero cumplir todas las promesas y juramentos que nos hicimos en Forks – le dije

Esta bien edward, pero todo lo haremos con calma, hay alguna novia , amante o algo de lo que deba enterarme?- me pregunto nerviosa

No amor, después de ti no hubo otra mujer te lo juro- le fui honesto

Yo tampoco tuve ninguna pareja, tuve un pretendiente que ahora es mi amigo- me dijo

Amigo?- pregunte con una punzada de celos

Si, solo amigo y se lo deje muy claro desde el principio- me contesto segura

Júrame que nadie te toco como yo- dije recargando mi frente en la de ella

Te lo juro, recuerda que una vez te dije que siempre seria tuya- me dijo

Siempre mía- le dije , y la bese, yo no aguantaba mas, la necesitaba, la deseaba, la necesitaba, ella era mi droga personal y habia estado en abstinencia de ella , por 4 años.

Edward aquí no- me dijo con la respiración entre cortada, pero me dijo aquí no, asi que no lo pensé mucho y la lleve a mi habitación.

No edward, lo haremos en nuestra habitación- dijo jalándome a la de ella, pero habia dicho nuestra habitación?

Bueno la verdad es que en ese momento no me iba a poner a analizar sus palabras , asi que en cuanto entramos a la habitación ella cerro la puerta con seguro, se suponía que por ser nuestro rencuentro seria lento, romántico, o que yo que se, pero no, fue todo lo contrario, ella estaba tan desesperada como yo y casi nos arrancábamos la ropa, nuestros besos eran desesperados, cargados de pasión y eran tan largos hasta dejarnos casi sin aire.

La tumbe en la cama y yo encima de ella , devore sus perfectos pechos, que se habia aumentado con la maternidad y yo lo agradecía, me deleitaba con sus hermosas y bien formadas cuervas, dios cuantas mujeres puedes decir que tienen gemelos, y tienen cuerpo de diosas, pues bella era una, eso era mas que definitivo.

Ella besaba mi cuello, sus hermosas y suaves manos acariciaban mi espalda, nuestros jadeos, era de urgencia.

Edward hazme tuya- me pido en un susurro

Tu ya eres mía- le respondí y comencé a posicionarme para penetrarla ella abrió sus hermosas y níveas piernas para darme la bienvenida, mi erección era tan grande que dolía , asi que entre poco a poco en ella, y mierda era tan estrecha, tan deliciosa, tan mía.

Siempre tuya edward- me dijo con la voz entre cortada

Entre hasta el fondo en ella, era como estar en casa, hace años que no me sentía, tan bien, tan feliz, tan pleno, la besaba con desesperación y mis embestidas no tardaron en sentirse igual. Sus gemidos y jadeos hacían que mi ego creciera pero la verdad, es que yo sabia que ella había conocido la pasión conmigo, su cuerpo nada mas había sido mío y de algo estaba completamente seguro su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón ella , seguirá siendo solo mía.

Esa mañana la hice mía 4 veces mas, la tome en todas las posiciones que se me ocurrieron , recorrí su cuerpo con mi lengua y con mi manos, mil veces, marque su cuerpo con mis besos, me reencontré con cada centímetro de su piel, esa noche volví a mi adicción , esa noche volví a tener a mi droga personal y cada vez que la penetraba me juraba no volver a perderla.

Chicas juro no volverme a demorar tanto si? PERDON

Pero bueno espero me digan que les pareció este cap


	7. PROPUESTA

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

Hola chicas ya regrese de nuevo, de verdad que lamento la demora me sigo sin internet y en mi trabajo se me dificulta subir los capítulos, pero no crean que las dejare sin estar actualizando ok, eso jamás lo haría.

Bueno solo quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes, mil gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras, y espero que les guste este cap, que esta para que me traigan a los bomberos jajajaj

Las quiero

**ANNA**

**EDWARD POV **

La verdad es que estaba muy avergonzado , de que nos tuvieran que hablar de la escuela de los niños para decirnos que se nos había hecho tarda para ir por ellos, bella no me dijo nada, si no todo lo contrario, me dedico miradas que daban a entender que no le molestaba.

Lo único que si me aclaro es que mejor lo haríamos en la noche para poder tardarnos el tiempo que quisiéramos.

Mi familia estaba muy feliz de que bella y yo por fin estuviéramos juntos, y yo agradecía al cielo que mi abuela no se halla acercado ni a bella ni a mis hijos no permitiría que ella nos separa por segunda vez, esta vez lucharía con todo y contra todo.

Bella y yo ya teníamos 6 maravillosos meses viviendo juntos, por fin éramos una familia, pero yo quería mas, pronto le pediría a bella que fuera mi mujer en todos los sentidos, quería que ella fuera mi esposa, y pronto se lo pediría

**BELLA POV **

Edward y yo ya teníamos 6 meses viviendo juntos, el ya me había hablado de casarnos, pero yo aun me sentía con miedo , se que es tonto pero no podía evitarlo, pero es que no era posible que lleváramos 6 meses de infinita felicidad, su familia se había convertido en la mía, Charlie adoraba a Edward, y eso que al principio lo había odiado.

Los niños estaban mas que felices de que su padre viviera con nosotros, me había dado cuenta que desde que Edward estaba en nuestras vidas el comportamiento de los niños había mejorado mucho, lizzi era la princesa de papa , pero marco era el orgullo de Edward, amaba a ese hombre, que se había ganado el cariño y el respeto de los niños con amor , Edward era mi todo.

Edward hoy llegaría tarde a casa ya que tenia que hacer una cirugía de emergencia y los niños se había quedado en casa de Alice, por que déjenme decirles que Alice parecía una niña mas cuando estaba con mis hijos.

La verdad es que me sentía bastante mal por quedarme solita en casa, pero también me serviría para darle una sorpresa a Edward.

Estaba cocinando una deliciosa pasta, cuando el timbre sonó, cuando abrí la puerta de la casa, me sentí como la bella de forks.

Que se le ofrece?- pregunte molesta a la persona que estaba parada en mi puerta

Quiero hablar contigo- dijo la abuela de Edward muy altanera

No tenemos nada de que hablar- conteste enojada por verla en mi casa

Pues yo creo que si amas a mi nieto si dijo la señora muy altanera

Mi amor por Edward ni usted ni nadie lo puede dudar- conteste

Pues demuéstralo y hablemos- dijo la mujer , sin mas remedio la deje pasa a mi casa , aunque debo de confesar que no fui para nada cortes

Bien de que quiere que hablemos- dije sin rodeos , mientras que ella se sentó muy cómodamente

Fácil , quiero que dejes a Edward y que mis bisnietos se queden con el- dijo la vieja urraca esa

Perdón?- pregunte , la verdad es que esta mujer estaba completamente loca

Si , mira es muy fácil, si no dejas a Edward, me asegurare de que no consiga trabajo ni como medico de caridad y me encargare de quitarte a mis bisnietos de manera mas difícil y dolorosa para ellos- me dijo riendo

De verdad cree que me asustan sus estúpidas e ilógicas amenazas?- pregunte riendo

Te ríes de mi estupída?- pregunto molesta

Mire a su alrededor señora, que no se ha dado cuenta que nadie la quiere y mucho menos la respetan , todo el mundo que esta a su lado es por interés o por que usted los amenaza, pero conmigo se topo con pared, amo a Edward pero mas amo a mis hijos , así que mejor olvídese de la estúpida idea de que me voy a dejar a alguno de los tres, le quedo claro o se lo explico?- le pregunte a la mujer loca esta

Y si te diera digamos 10 millones de dólares?- pregunto altanera

Y si le doy 10 millones de patadas en el trasero?- le pregunte yo molesta

No me hables así- me grito

Pues no diga estupideces y largese de mi casa en este momento y espero que se de cuenta de algo señora ni todo el dinero del mundo va a poder comprarle amor, nadie la quiere señora, esta usted completamente sola, y así va a morir- le dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa para que se largara

Nos volveremos a ver Isabella- me dijo en tono de amenaza

No me asusta y le aseguro una cosa no pienso dejar a edward – le dije en mismo tono que ella utilizo conmigo

Eso querida esta por verse- me dijo la muy bruja y se largo yo no pude evitar cerrar la puerta azotándola , dios esta mujer esta completamente loca y desquiciada , pero yo ya no era la tonta de hace años, y no pensaba caer en su juego, no mas.

Yo seguí preparando la cena especial que tendría con edward, no iba a dejar que la visita de esta mujer me alterara y arruinara mi noche con el hombre que amo.

Edward llego como a las 10 , yo me había puesto un vestido muy sexy y en la parte de abajo traía una lencería de encaje rojo.

Hola amor como te fue?- lo salude

Pesado – dijo sin dejar de mirar mis piernas

Bueno pues ya estas en casa y es momento de que te relajes- le dije acercándome a el sensualmente

Wow, que celebramos?- me pregunto tomándome de la cintura

Que estamos juntos, enamorados y que tenemos dos maravillosos hijos te hace falta mas para celebrar?- pregunte

No – dijo y me beso, en ese momento me di cuenta que la cena la calentaría de nuevo , por que ni el ni yo teníamos la mas mínima intención de cortar las caricias y los besos por comer.

El me cargo tomándome de las nalgas, yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura mientras que mis manos estaban en su cuello, el me llevo a la habitación , mientras nos besamos , cuando entramos a la habitación debo decir que no llegamos a la cama, ya que edward me recargo en la pared pero yo no salte el agarre que tenia de mis piernas en su cintura.

Me vuelves loco- me dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo

Me encanta saber que estas igual que yo- le conteste ladee un poco mi cabeza para que tuviera mejor acceso

Amo todo de ti- dijo metiendo sus manos debajo de mi vestido y apretar mi trasero

Todo de mi es tuyo- le conteste impulsando mi cadera para que nuestros sexos chocaran

Solo mía y quiero marcarte – me dijo susurrando

Pues márcame , hazme lo que quieras para eso soy tuya- conteste y de inmediato sentí que me mordía el hombro , no puedo decir que no me dolió, por que si y mucho, pero tampoco puedo negar que me éxito demasiado y esa acción hizo que yo soltara un gemido de placer.

Arráncame la maldita ropa y cogeme – le ordene

El volvió a cargar todo mi peso y me llevo a la cama, me recostó en ella y de inmediato sus manos se posaron el escote de vestido y arranco el vestido, sentí que con esa simple acción tendría un orgasmo.

Dios tenias todo preparado para matarme esta noche verdad?- pregunto al ver el conjunto de lencería que traia puesto

No, tenia todo preparado para satisfacerte esta noche- conteste mirándolo seductoramente

Me parece perfecto- dijo y ataco mi cuello con sus labio , y bajando lentamente el tirante de mi sostén y sabia que eso me estaba torturando y la verdad es que hoy no tenia nada de ganas de tener un preámbulo, tenia ganas de tenerlo dentro de mi, así que con la poca fuerza que tenia comparada con la de el, me gire y me puse encima de el, el en el primer momento se quedo sorprendido, pero cuanto vio que jale su camisa haciendo que todos lo botones salieran disparados, comprendió que estaba completamente desesperada por sentirlo dentro de mi el se levanto un poco para desabrochar mi sostén y cuando mis pechos estuvieron libres de la prenda el ataco de inmediato mi pezón , claro que yo solté un gemido sus labios tenían capturado mi pezón mientras que su lengua lamía la punta , su otra mano se encaba de mi otro pecho.

Edward- gemí como protesta pero salio mas a suplica

El se volvió a acostar y me miro divertido

Hazme lo que quieras- dijo mirándome y yo no lo pensé dos veces, así que desabroche su pantalón y lo baje con todo y boxers en el camino le saque los calcetines y los zapatos, yo son pensarlo mucho me arranque la tanga y el al ver lo que hice gimió de inmediato , volví a poner sobre el, y tome su miembro en mi manos y hice que rozara levemente con mi intimidad.

Sientes como me pones?- le pregunte

Hazlo bella metelo – me pidió o mas bien me suplico y yo no podía permitir que el suplicara por eso , así que me pocisione y me metí su enorme y delicioso miembro de un solo golpe, los dos gemimos al mismo tiempo, jamás me cansaría de la sensación de sentirlo dentro de mi.

Te amo- grito edward al sentirme cabalgarlo

Y yo a ti- logre contestar

Edward me tomo de la cintura y nos giro para el quedar arriba de mi, puso mis piernas en sus hombros y eso hizo que las embestidas fueran mas profundas y obviamente mis gritos de placer igual, yo estaba por tocar el cielo con el orgasmo que sentía venir y sabia que edward estaba igual que yo.

Si amor así dame mas- le dije , sabia que le encantaba que le dijera ese tipo de cosas

Estas tan rica amor- contesto el con la voz entrecortada

Soy tuya- grite al sentir que mi orgasmo llegaba

Si solo mía- grito el acompañándome al cielo , los dos terminamos juntos, el no salio de inmediato de mi, se desplomo encima de mi y a pesar de que sabia que estaba cansado cuido de no dejarme todo su peso sobre mi, después de unos minutos de tratar de recuperar la respiración, el se puso a mi lado y yo de inmediato apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y lo abrace, lo amaba demasiado y haría lo que fuera necesario para que el estuviera a mi lado y el de nuestros hijos.

Amor tengo que decirte algo- le dije acomodándome mejor a su lado

Que pasa hermosa?- me pregunto

Tu abuela vino hoy a verme- le conté

Que?- pregunto sorprendido

Vino a decirme que si no te dejo, hará que no puedas ejercer y quiere que deje a los niños – le dije

Esta loca- grito levantándose de la cama

Edward amor aclámate, yo no pienso hacer eso- le dije de inmediato

No bella, claro que tu no te iras de nuevo de mi vida, pero no pienso permitir que el afán de mi abuela por que la gente haga su voluntad nos ocasione problemas- me dijo muy molesto , el tomo el teléfono, la verdad no supe a quien le marco, lo único que supe fue que había citado a alguien en la casa mañana temprano, después colgó y llamo a su padre para decirle que quería que toda la familia se reuniera mañana temprano en la casa, después de que termino de hablar con carlisle se volvió a acostar a mi lado.

Edward que pasa?- le pregunte

Que no pienso permitir que mi abuela se interponga en nuestras vidas y mucho menos se meta con nuestros hijos- dijo mirándome a los ojos

Y que piensas hacer?- le pregunte

Hace un año me entere que mi abuelo nos había heredado todo lo que mi abuela tiene a mis hermanos y a mi, mi padre nos pidió que no hiciéramos nada, pero estoy dispuesto a dejarla en la calle si se mete contigo o mi familia- dijo serio

Amor ella es una mujer grande que no sabe lo que quiere- le dije , la verdad es que no sabia si era necesario llegar a eso

No me digas eso amor, por que bien que sabe como fastidiarnos la vida y ya lo hizo una vez no le voy a dar una segunda oportunidad- me dijo

Te amo edward- le dije pegándome completamente a el

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio y esperamos que el sueño nos venciera, a la mañana siguiente cuando desperté edward no estaba a mi lado, así que me levante sobresaltada, pero escuche que edward estaba en la ducha, así que me levante , y fui al baño , así desnuda como había estado la noche anterior, entre al baño y ver como su cuerpo estaba mojado, como de su pelo caían gotas de agua por su cuerpo, por ese cuerpo que mi lengua había recorrido muchas veces, hizo que me mojara de inmediato, y como dicen que no es bueno quedarse con las ganas me acerque a la ducha.

Quieres compañía?- le pregunte sensualmente

Me encantaría- contesto de inmediato y me dio su mano para ayudarme a entrar a la ducha.

Creo que estas muy sucio no?- le pregunte viendo su erección que vi que con solo verme se había formado

Límpiame – me dijo con voz ronca, no tuvo que decírmelo dos veces, me agache y metí su miembro en mi boca, lo lamí y succione , mordí su punta y me encantaba las maldiciones que soltaba , metí todo lo que cupo de su miembro en mi boca y la parte que no cabía que era bastante la estimule con mi mano, vi que edward tubo que sostenerse de las paredes para no caer, yo incremente el ritmo y el en poco segundos exploto en mi boca, comí todo su semen y limpie cada gota de su miembro me incorpore y vi que el tenia una cara de placer que no podía con ella.

Creo que ahora si esta limpia- le dije en tono pícaro

Mas que eso – me respondió y me giro para que mi espalda quedara contra su pecho, lentamente con sus manos fue bajando de mis hombros a mi pechos, pellizco y jalo mis pezones, apretó mis pechos deliciosamente, bajo sus manos y acaricio mi vientre, las bajo un poco mas hasta llegar a mi intimidad, y sentí como su erección volvía a crecer, el mientras jugo con la entrada de mi sexo , de inmediato abrí mis piernas, y metió un dedo en mi lentamente , dolorosamente lento, mientras que con la otra mano jugaba con mi clítoris.

Edward te lo rugo- le dije, quería que el me hiciera suya nuevamente , lo quería para mi , lo necesitaba , tanto que dolía , el hizo caso a mi ruego y me inclino y de una estocada me penetro y juro que si no hubiera sido por que no quería que esto terminara tan rápido me hubiera venido solo con eso.

Después de tener nuestro baño/sexo , salimos de la ducha , nos arreglamos lo mas rápido que pudimos ya que su familia no tardaba en llegar.

Y así fue, 15 minutos después de que salimos de la ducha, su familia llego, creo que se dieron cuenta que acabábamos de tener una deliciosa sesión de sexo , ya que nos veían con un poco de burla , pero no me importaba, era verdad no?, acababa de tener una maravillosa sesión de sexo con el amor de mi vida.

Mis hijos no venían con Alice, me explico que no quería que los niños se enteraran de nada , que los había dejado en su casa con su nana , eso me calmo Heidi quería a mis hijos como si fueran de ella.

Después de 10 minutos el timbre volvió a sonar edward corrió a abrir y entro un hombre que yo no conocía, y no entendía que hacia ahí.

Buenos días- dijo el hombre que acababa de llegar vi. que la expresión de carlisle fue de desconcierto

Aro buenos días que haces aquí?- le pregunto carlisle

Edward me ha pedido que vega- le explico el hombre que ahora sabia que se llamaba aro

Mira aro te presento a Isabella Swan mi mujer- me presento edward

Mucho gusto señora, mi nombre es aro volturie abogado de la familia cullen – se presento el hombre

Mucho gusto – dije aun sin comprender que hacia ahí ese hombre

Bueno edward explícanos que es lo que pasa- le pidió su padre

Mi abuela ha querido meterse una vez mas en mi vida y esta vez no pienso permitírselo así que quiero pedir lo que me corresponde de la herencia de mi abuelo- dijo edward mirando a su padre

Edward- dijo Esme sorprendida

Yo te apoyo hermano , basta de que ella se menta donde no la llaman- dijo Alice

Yo también , hay que ponerle un alto y a ella lo único que le duele es su maldito dinero- dijo Emmet

Es mi madre, por favor si hacen eso ella va a quedar en la calle- dijo carlisle

Lo siento padre, pero a ella no le importo dejarnos en la calle a nosotros, y ha tenido la estupida idea de que bella me deje y deje a los niños- dijo edward molesto

Esta loca- dijo Alice alterada

Tienes mi apoyo hijo- dijo Esme mirando a edward

Y el mío también, es mi madre pero primero son ustedes- dijo carlisle mirando con amor a edward

Aro empieza con los tramites , mis hermanos y yo queremos nuestra herencia- dijo edward serio y firme, algo me decía que se avecinaba una lucha en la familia de edward, pero de algo estaba completamente segura, el no haría esta lucha solo, y yo estaría con el en todo momento y para siempre .

Recuerden dejarme su opinión que es súper valiosa para mi, las quiero.


	8. RECUERDOS

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Q**ue tal eh, ya ven como les dije que ahora si se agarraran por que todos los dias iba a actualizar, pues aquí estoy cumpliendo, jajaja, ok bueno, pues espero que les guste este cap y me dejen su opinión que saben que es muy importante para mi.

**LAS QUIERO **

**ANNA **

**BELLA POV **

Los días se me hacían inmensamente largos, sobretodo por que edward estaba decidido a que su abuela nos dejara en paz, pero sabia que ella no se rendiría tan fácil, y no tarde mucho en comprobar mi teoría cuando un dia a mi oficina llego la abuela de edward con Tanya y les aseguro que no fue un encuentro muy agradable.

Que quieren?- les pregunte cuando entraron a mi oficina y mi pobre secretaria estaba roja de tanto luchar para detenerlas y no pasaran

Los siento bella pero no me hicieron caso y se pasaron- me dijo Ángela muy apenada

Tranquila déjanos solas por favor- le pedí a Ángela

Valla veo que te ha ido bien – me dijo Tanya

Que demonios quieren aquí?- volví a preguntar con poco paciencia

Edward me ha pedido su herencia- me dijo la abuela enojada

Y que quiere que haga?- le pregunte

No te hagas tonta yo se que tu eres la culpable de todo-. Me dijo la señora

Piense lo que se le de la gana- le conteste , esa señora estaba muy mal si creía que me iba a intimidar

De una vez te aviso que no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados- me amenazo la señora.

Me importa muy poco lo que quiera o no quiera hacer- conteste

No sabes de lo que somos capaces y yo aun no olvido que edward me dejo por ti- me dijo Tanya

Te dejo por que no te amaba , el cuerpo no te sirvió para nada con el verdad?- me burle

No sabes con quien te metes estupida – me dijo Tanya

Ustedes son las que no saben con quien demonios se están metiendo , así que si saben lo que les conviene y no quieren que en mi revista salga en primera plana que Tanya Denaldi y la gran señora cullen son unas arpías que están dispuestas a meterse con dos niños indefensos que son mis hijos y dejar a edward y a su familia en la ruina les recomiendo que tengan cuidado con sus amenazas- dije, sabia que lo que ninguna de las dos toleraría seria un escándalo de esta índole

Valla veo que de verdad ya no eres la niña tonta de pueblo- me dijo la vieja mendiga

Pues no y como se lo dije si saben lo que les conviene nos dejaran en paz- volví a repetir

Esto no se quedara así y espero que cuando llegue mi golpe ,estés tan altanera como ahorita para recibirlo- me dijo la señora

Yo no se que daño le he hecho , pero no puedo creer que a usted solo le importe que se haga su voluntad, pero conmigo se topo con pared , con una pared muy sólida- dije

Espero que si querida por que el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor te lo aseguro- me dijo la abuela de edward

Buen pues ya dejaron todo lo que querían ahora salgan de mi oficina- dije sin dejar de mirarlas fijamente.

Cuando salieron de ahí, por fin pude respirar, aunque por fuera me viera fuerte y decidida , por dentro estaba que me temblaba hasta el alma, dios estas mujeres si me daban miedo pero también sabia que ellas no podían hacer nada en contra mía por lo menos por ahora, sin pensarlo mucho llame a edward en cuanto supe que las dos locas habían salido de las oficinas.

Hola amor- me dijo edward al contestarme el teléfono

Hola , como estas?- le pregunte

Bien, pero tu no te oyes bien que pasa?- me pregunto el , la verdad es que yo sabia que no me oía bien en estos momento hasta las pestañas me estaban temblando.

Tu abuela acaba de estar aquí junto con Tanya- dije

QUE?- grito en el teléfono

Tranquilo no me hicieron nada, pero de verdad edward esas mujeres me asustan aunque a ellas no se los demostré mucho te lo aseguro- le conté

Puedes salir temprano hoy de la oficina?- me pregunto

Si por que?- pregunte

Por que hoy tu y yo vamos a hablar con mi abuela y ha acabar con esta estupidez – me dijo edward molesto

Si puedo salir como a las 4:00 esta bien?- le pregunte

Si amor , a las 4 estoy por ti, le pediré a mi madre que cuide a los niños – dijo edward

Ok te veo a las 4 y recuerda que te amo- dije

Y yo a ti amor, con toda el alma te veo a las 4- dijo

A las 4:00 en punto llego edward por mi, tenia el presentimiento de que la charla con su abuela no seria nada buena, pero si el estaba dispuesto a enfrentar todo por mi y nuestros hijos yo estaría a su lado en todo momento.

De camino a casa de su abuela casi no hablamos , edward se notaba muy molesto, por eso no quise preguntar nada en camino en casa de su abuela, cuando llegamos, una señora nos hizo pasar a una sala yo estaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa por saber que era lo que edward le diría a su abuela, pero oh sorpresa la vieja bruja estaba con su aprendiz si con Tanya.

Que sorpresa- dijo la abuela de edward

Sabes que esta no es una visita de cortesía- le dijo edward a su abuela

Hola edward cuanto tiempo- saludo Tanya

Quiero que nos dejen en paz- dijo edward

Es que no entiendes que esta mujer no te conviene – le dijo su abuela

No me digas y tu si sabes no?- le pregunto edward con sarcasmo

Claro que si- dijo la señora indignada

Edward tu y yo formaríamos un hermoso matrimonio- dijo Tanya

Sobre mi cadáver- dije

Pues con gusto lo haría- me respondió Tanya

Te juro que si le tocas un cabello a bella te mato con mis propias manos – le dijo edward a Tanya mirándola tan fijamente que hasta yo me asuste.

Calmate edward a una dama no se le habla asi- intervino la abuela del diablo

Pues yo no veo a otra dama mas que a bella – dijo edward

Me estas faltando al respeto edward- grito su abuela

Dime por que me odias tanto?- le pregunto a su abuela a gritos

Yo no te odio yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti- dijo la señora

Que no entiendes que amo a bella, que es la madre de mis hijos , que si tengo ganas de vivir es por ella, que no lo entiendes de verdad?- le pregunto desesperado edward a su abuela.

Ella no te conviene – le dijo Tanya

No me digas y tu si?, por dios Tanya tu has dado la función en todos lados, es mas fácil decir con que hombres no te has acostado a contar a todos tus amantes- le dijo edward

Edward- grito su abuela

Es la verdad. Quieres que me case con una mujer que ha estado con la mayoría de los hombres que conozco- le contesto edward a su abuela

No me ofendas- dijo Tanya

Te ofendes tu sola rogándole a edward- conteste yo

Tu cállate por que por tu culpa y la de tus malditos engendros es que esta pasando esto- dijo Tanya

Con mis hijos no te metas perra- le grite y estaba dispuesta a irme sobre ella pero edward me detuvo.

No te metas con mis bisnietos Tanya- dijo la abuela de edward y juro que hasta yo me quede en shock

Es la verdad, y tu mosca muerta, no sabes con quien demonios te metiste , yo tenia mi futuro planeado con edward y tu llegaste con tu sonrisa de inocente y me lo quitaste ahora va la mía pueblerina de quinta- me grito la loca enferma de Tanya

Ella tomo su bolso y Salió de donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, Edward se giro a ver a su abuela , pero ahora no había coraje en su expresión si no lastima.

Esto es lo que quieres para mi?- le pregunto Edward a su abuela

Yo siempre he querido lo mejor para mi familia- dijo la anciana

Pues te aseguro que tanya no es lo mejor para mi, y de una vez te lo digo abuela , amo a bella y no pienso separarme de ella ni de mis hijos – le dijo edward

Lo se- dijo la abuela de Edward sentándose , Edward y o no miramos , pensamos que la señora seguiría diciéndonos de cosas pero no fue asi.

Por que haces todo esto abuela?- le volvía a preguntar Edward

Que daño le hice yo?- pregunte

Tu ninguno, de hecho el daño me lo hice yo sola hace 50 años- dijo la abuela de Edward y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

De que hablas?- pregunto Edward

Yo no odio a bella, solo que ella es el recordatorio permanente de un grave error que cometí en mi vida- dijo la señora y ahora menos entendía de que diablos hablaba

Perdón?- pregunte

La primera vez que te vi en Forks yo no sabia que eras descendiente de Marie y de charles Swan- Dijo la señora

Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunte

Que yo conocí a tus abuelos- dijo la señora,. Y eso si no me lo esperaba, o sea como que ella los había conocido

En donde?- pregunte

Yo fui novia de charles swan – dijo la mujeres mirando fijamente a la ventana como recordando aquellos años.

Ok y nosotros que tenemos que ver con eso?- pregunto Edward

Edward mis padres me obligaron a casarme con Carlisle Cullen, el era una gran hombre, siempre fue un caballero y era muy buen mozo- nos comenzó a contar la mujer- pero en el corazón no se manda y yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de charles swan, un hombre que no poseía fortuna ni nada por el estilo , pero era un hombre trabajador , honrado pero sobretodo me amaba , a el no le importaba la posición social de mi familia- dijo la señora y vi como sus ojos se entristecían

Cuando mi madre de me dijo que ya tenían la fecha para mi matrimonio con Carlisle , yo hable con charles y el me propuso huir y hacer una vida juntos , lejos donde nadie nos conociera, pero yo fui muy cobarde, charles me había citado en la iglesia a las 11:00 de la noche, pero yo no llegue a los 15 dias me case con Carlisle, no puedo decir que fui una mujer infeliz, peor tampoco puedo decir que fui una mujer que se caso enamorada o que vivio enamorada, después de que regrese de mi luna de miel con Carlisle, fui a ver a mis padres y ello me contaron que Charles se había casado y juro que mi corazón se rompió en ese momento para nunca mas volver a pegarse- nos conto la mujer

Y luego que paso?- pregunto Edward, la verdad es que yo también me moría por saber que había pasado

Charles se había casado con Marie una linda chica que siempre estuvo enamorada de charles, cuando los vi en la plaza, tomados de la mano me di cuenta que tenia dos opciones- dijo la señora

Y cuales eran?- ahora pregunte yo

Martirizarme por saber que marie tenia al amor de mi vida por saber que charles no volvería a mirarme que jamás volveria a poner una flor en mi cabello, por que todo eso ahora era de marie, o volverme una perra sin sentimientos, una mujer sin escrúpulos y hacerme a la idea de que la posición y el dinero eran lo importante en la vida , una que por esas cosas había perdido al amor de mi vida, no?, asi que como se darán cuenta tome la opción dos- dijo la señora que no retenía las lagrimas, en ese momento entendí muchas cosas y la verdad es que no la podía culpar, dios si cuando hablaba de mi abuelo se veia que aun 50 años después ella lo seguía a amando.

Y cuando supiste que bella era swan , no me quisiste cerca de ella- dijo edward

Cuando tanya y yo llegamos a Forks yo ya estaba enterada de que estabas en un romance con otra mujer, peor no sabia que era la nieta de Charles y Marie, cuando me entere no podía permitir que la nieta de marie estuviera relacionada con mi nieto, se que es egoísta , pero aun guardo coraje por que marie sin si quiera proponérselo o tan si quiera saberlo , tubo todo lo que yo quería- dijo la señora

Abuela tu nunca amaste a mi abuelo?- le pregunto edward, ahora estábamos mas interesados en la historia de amor de nuestros abuelos que en la nuestra

No, Carlisle siempre lo supo, pero jamás le falte al respeto , el sabia que mi amor seria eterno a charles y el mismo hablo alguna vez con el no supe que de dijeron, péro ese dia me entere de que tu abuela estaba embarazada de tu padre- me idjo la señora

Valla , asi que todo esto es por un amor de juventud- dije sin poder creerlo aun

No cualquier amor de juventud, mi único amor , el amor de mi vida- dijo la señora y por primera vez su voz cargada una tristeza que juro que tantito mas y me pongo a llorar con ella.

Lo lamento abuela pero no por que tu odies a la abuela de bella yo me voy a alejar de ella o de mis hijos—le dijo edward

Lo se, y lo entiendo , juro no volverme a interponer en su camino ustedes se aman y bella ha demostrado que no es una cobarde como yo para defender su amor, ahora si me disculpan estoy muy cansada pero se quedan en su casa- dijo la señora , se levanto y salió de la sala.

Dios no lo podía creer todo esto parecía de telenovela , no podía creer todo lo que nos había contado la abuela de edward, o sea , quien se puede imaginar una historia de ese tipo, yo no se lo juro, pero ahora comprendía un poco a la abuela de edward, la comprendía por que ella amaba a mi abuelo como yo amaba a edward , con la diferencia de que yo si estaba luchando por el y ella no, peor ahora que me pongo a recordar a mis abuelos , yo siempre los vi felices y enamorados o será que mi abuelo tampoco nunca amo a mi abuela?, creo que es algo que seria muy difícil de saber , pero me tranquilizaba que ahora tenia una enemiga menos.

Espero que les guste el cap de hoy, es que ando toda romántica jajaja recuerden dejarme su valiosa opinión.

Las quiero

ANNA


End file.
